undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Say Goodbye To America/Issue 16
This is the first episode of Say Goodbye to America Season 3 and the season premiere The Knife That Cuts Deep Johnno: Life won’t wait for you. Or anyone. So why should I? Kelly: I didn’t mean it like that. But we just brought dangerous people here. I think we should wait to get married Johnno: These people seem fine Kelly: Even Rufus? Johnno: We have to keep an eye on him. He did kill Isaiah Kelly: And maybe others as well Johnno: But the rest seem fine They stand together at the gates of Scott’s Mansion. Johnno looks at his shoes for a second, as though he has something he needs, but then shrugs it off. He looks out towards the backyard area, where many perished Kelly: Are you feeling alright? Johnno: I can’t help feeling that we are missing something important Kelly: We’re stabbing heads so people don’t turn. Do you need to take your mind off of things? Johnno: I think I’m good ------------------------------------ Rose: AAUUGGHH! Rose jams a knife into Scott’s head. She stabs it again and again and again Gary: Rose. It isn’t worth it. He’s already dead. There is no point in making him die again. He did a bad thing, and died for it Lisa: Bad people need to die. Good people, like Paul, don’t Reagan: He sacrificed himself for the good of us Sophie: He saved our lives by giving his =----------------------------- Johnno: Shit! Kelly: What Johnno: Look A walker with a hole in his chest slowly lurches towards them. He has an strap holding an AK attached to him Johnno: Professor Marsh Kelly: Jesus H. Christ Johnno; Kelly, you might want to go inside and away from here Kelly: Why? Johnno: I have unfinished business with Professor Marsh ----------------- Trevor: It’s lucky you’re alive Lucie: I can’t believe it either Annie: And I’m happy for it. I can’t live without you Lucie: So we have to watch over the kids while everyone else is gone? Annie: Yes Lucie: We don’t get out and fight? Trevor: That’s not our job Lucie: It should be everyone’s job Annie: Look. Sydney shot her dad, and Snow just lost her mom, brother and uncle Lucie: So we make sure they don’t kill one another? Trevor: No. We are like conselours to them Lucie: This is stupid Isaac: Just do as your told. I need you to watch over my daughter for me. I’m all she has left Annie: Don’t worry Isaac. We got it -------------------------------- Johnno: Professor Marsh. I know you don’t like being called that now, but it seems so normal to me. I remember the first day this happened. I remember how it started. I don’t remember before then. I remember everything that happened that day you killed Steven. The day you stabbed Professor Jones in the head when she turned. The day you returned with Chance and Savannah. The day let Christian and Jack and Susie die. You let Scott slaughter all these people. The day you let yourself turn. And now. When you let me finally stop you from hurting others Johnno runs at Malcolm, and pushes him to the ground Johnno: YOU He stabs Malcolm in the shoulder Johnno: Caused He stabs Malcolm in the neck Johnno: All of the He stabs him in the head Johnno: Pain He stabs him in the head Johnno: And He stabs him in the head Johnno: Suffering He leaves the knife in Malcolm’s head. He falls on the ground and starts to cry Kelly: Johnno? What happened? Johnno: Malcolm is dead Credits Main Steven Yeun as Reagan Timm Emily Beecham as Sophie Seamus Dave Grohl as Isaac Ames Darren Criss as Johnno Topsy Allison Miller as Kelly Blake Brooke Nevin as Lisa Anderson Alan van Sprang as Griffith Ward (Does not appear) Kavan Smith as Malcolm Marsh (Corpse Only) Recurring Kevin Gage as Lawrence Brown (Does not appear) Anne Hathaway as Rose Harrison Summer Glau as Savannah Brooks (Does not appear) Javier Bardem as Julió Lopez (Does not appear) Tom Felton as Rufus Stewertson (Does not appear) Rupert Grint as Trevor Stein Saoirse Ronan as Annie Williams Emma Bell as Lucie Williams Costarring Andre Braugher as Gary Tauren Deaths Malcolm Marsh (Zombified) Trivia *First Appearance of Rose Harrison *First Appearance of Gary Tauren *Last Appearance of Malcolm Marsh (Zombified) *One Main Cast member does not appear in this episode: Alan van Sprang (Griffith Ward) *Four Series Regulars do not appear in this episode: Kevin Gage (Lawrence Brown), Summer Glau (Savannah Brooks), Javier Bardem (Julio Lopez) and Tom Felton (Rufus Stewartson) Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Issues